Galberos
is a Space Beast that first appeared throughout the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. He appeared in episodes 6, 17, 18, and 35.http://hicbc.com/TV/nexus/secret/beast/003/index.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galberos's profile in "Ultraman Nexus" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Nexus' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Galberos reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared in episode 3, entitled "Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/galberos.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galberos's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Galberos was a monster who had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Nackle. Prior to their appearances, Galberos had fought against (and defeated) an Arstron that had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Zelan, by bombarding them with his fireballs until they were both killed in their battle. The next day, Alien Nackle found the Gostar Dragon (where Rei and Captain Hyuga of the ZAP SPACY were stranded in.) Knowing there was a Reiblood aboard the ship, Alien Nackle had Galberos draw out Rei by having his Monster create hypnotic illusions of the Monster, Zetton to have Rei and Gomora fight against. Falling for Alien Nackle's trap, Rei and Gomora fought against the illusions over and over and over again (even having Rei transform into Reimon during so) until they were too exhausted to fight back, to which Alien Nackle revealed to Reimon of the illusion as Zetton disappeared and Galberos appeared to pick up where its illusion left off on by bombarding the weakened Gomora with his fireballs as well. Despite Reimon having fallen for their trap, Alien Nackle and Galberos inadvertantly pushed Reimon's power even further, as Reimon then transformed into his berserk form: "Burst Mode Reimon." Additionally, Gomora transforms too, into "Reionic Burst Gomora!" With both of them now berserk and filled with new power, Reionic Burst Gomora withstood several of Galberos's fireballs without showing any signs of damage, and the berserk Monster vaporized both Galberos and Alien Nackle with his Super Oscillatory Ray. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' Galberos reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight as .http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content6 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galberos's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" In this mini-series, Galberos served the Alien Bat known as "Glacier" as part of his "Four Beast Warriors of Hell." Galberos was the second of Beast Warriors to be Ultraman Zero's opponents after EX Red King was destroyed, and the Space Beast immediately took the offense by trapping Ultraman Zero (and Pigmon) in a white void with his illusion powers. Galberos proceeded to toy with Zero by conjuring physical Illusions of the Ultra's new Strong Corona and Luna Miracle forms to fight him (as Zero earlier stated that he was in doubt of figuring out how to use his newfound powers for what purpose they may serve.) However, once Zero was able to put his doubt aside to face the Illusions without his fears stopping him, he fought through them until he destroyed Galberos by slicing the Space Beast's faces with his Zero Sluggers. 'Ultraman Ginga - Dark Galberos' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content25 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galberos's profile in "Ultraman Ginga" Appearances in other media ''to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *While not seen physically, in episode 8 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, an Alien Zarab (masquerading as Haruna) infiltrates the Space Pendragon to find and kill the Reiblood aboard it (mistaking him to be Oki). At one point, Zarab imagines that Kumano's monster is Galberos. Weapons and Abilities - Dark Galberos= to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Galberos - ultra series.png References Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters